Tsukikage Kitsune
by LittleArticFox
Summary: Revamped and retyped. What happens when androids and zombies appear in this post apopolyptic world? All hell breaks loose. RATED M
1. Chapter 1

Luna groaned and opened her eyes, looking around. She looked around, her eyes adjusting to the lighting. She looked and saw Zoey, pikachu, comet, fang(human form), and Reikei, as well as Yin and Yang. She also saw someone who looked like Majin. She tried to sit up, only to have Yin gently restrain her. ''You must rest mi'lady, You can't be overdoing it." Yin gently scolded. She then looked and saw Majin walking up with a woman in his arms. She then approached, only to see deathly pale skin, emaciated state and dull hair, but the scent was familiar. "M-mom!" She exclaimed, taking her mother into her arms and carrying her to the bed. 'Who did this to her?!' She thought, screaming in her head, already knowing the answer to her own question. She began to tend to her mother, focused on healing her, making her stronger.

Yasu groaned and opened her dark indigo eyes. "L-Luna? Is that you?" She asked. She reached out and touched sun tanned skin. 'Her cheek is so soft.' She thought.  
"Yes, mom, it's me. Didn't Death not treat you, his best reaper, well?" Luna asked, her blue eyes narrowed.  
"Not really. He's abused me mentally, emotionally, physically as well as sexually Luna." Yasu replied, coughing. Luna gently restrained her, telling her to rest.  
"Luna, Can I talk to you?" came Majin's voice. Luna nodded, standing up, not knowing the upsetting news she was about to receive from her best friend/cousin. She looked and noticed that Majin had on a serious face.  
"Do you need something Majin?" Luna asked as she shut the door.  
"Luna, I'm not who you think I am..." Majin stated, looking down at his desk.  
"W-what d-do y-you m-mean Majin?" Luna asked, getting a sinking feeling in her gut.


	2. Chapter 2

RECAP:  
"What is it Majin?" Luna asked, looking at her beloved friend/cousin.  
"I'm not who you think I am." Majin replied.  
Luna looked at Majin, completely numb. "What do you mean you aren't who I think you are?" She asked, her eyes seeking the truth and her sinking feeling crushing her heart.  
"Majin isn't really who I am but an alter ego." Majin replied, looking at his friend. He then felt a crushing weight on his heart.  
"Then who are you really?" Luna asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
"The real me is heartless. His name is Ojin." Majin replied. He watched as Luna looked down, biting her lower lip, her whole frame shaking.  
"You've got to be joking right?" she asked, looking at him.  
"I wish I was Luna. I know what you-" Majin didn't get to finish his sentence when Luna stood up and stormed out of the room. He got up and tried to follow her. "Luna, wait! I can explain!" he shouted.  
"You should've explained from the start, Majin,Ojin, who ever you are!" Luna shouted. Majin reached out and tried to grab Luna, only to have his hand slapped away. "You lied to me! I HATE YOU!" Luna screamed, beginning to run down the hall, tears streaming down her face. 'Yet I still care...' she thought as she continued running, eventually arriving in her room where she quickly began crying after locking her door, leaning against it, sobbing. 'All I've ever known about Majin is a lie. Can I really trust him?' She thought, her sobs choking her. She then felt Reikei pick her up and put her in the bed, and she fell asleep, too weak to give a damned and too broken hearted to put up much of a fight. She then felt her world go black and she began to dream.

Luna looked out the window when she heard Reikei walk in with a tray of food. "Just give it to my mom." She whispered, looking out the window.  
"Mistress, you need to eat!" Reikei exclaimed.  
"No! What point is there to existing when everything you thought you knew was a lie!? What is the point!?" she stated, tears flowing down her pale, now sickly looking cheeks. She began to cough, and blood was coughed up. She sat there, numbly looking at it. Reikei sighed, knowing he was going to have to confront Majin about this.  
'Maybe he can talk some damned sense into her! I know Yasu is about to try.' He thought, walking out of the room and going to look for Majin, ready to fight him if the need arose. He then saw Yin rush towards him.  
"Mistress Luna has collapsed!" Yin exclaimed. Reikei got a sinking feeling and hurried up to find Majin.  
'Damn it where are you Majin!?' He thought, a growl rumbling deep within his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Reikei growled and went looking for Majin, eventually finding him in his office. "Would you mind explaining what the fuck happened between you and Luna that has got her so damned upset!?" He hissed, staring Majin down.  
"I told her the truth." Majin replied, looking into Reikei's angry eyes.  
"What truth?" Reikei asked, confused.  
"That Ojin is the real me." Majin replied, "And she went ballistic." Reikei punches the desk, startling Majin at the barely leashed power the spirit dragon was showing with a flare of temper.  
"Damn it, just Think of it from Luna's point of view! She feels betrayed! How would you feel if you found out EVERYTHING you thought you KNEW and LOVED was a lie!?" He hissed.  
"I'd be pretty upset, maybe depressed." Majin replied, "And she HATES me!"  
"If she hated you, she would've left the mansion already damn it!" Reikei growled, his fangs becoming visible. Majin blinked, confused.  
"She hasn't left?" He asked, a seed of hope planting in his chest.  
"No, but she won't eat, no matter what we do. She gives her food to her mom, despite her mom having food of her own." Reikei replied, "She has locked herself in her room and she won't come out, except to bathe." Majin blinked, wondering where Reikei was going in his tirade.  
"Your point?" He asked.  
"My point, moron, is she's so depressed, she's ill and could possibly die! How much simpler can I put it!?" Reikei snarled. Suddenly, Yin rushed in, panting for breath. "What Yin?" Reikei asked.  
"Mistress Luna is passed out in the hall! She's coughed up a lot of blood and she's cut her wrists!" Yin exclaimed, glaring at Majin, then says to him, "If you don't help her and she dies, I'm roasting you on a spit and eating your carcass for dinner!" Majin rushed out and saw Luna collapsed on the ground, bleeding like Yin had said. He rushed up to her and stopped the blood flow, his body beginning to glow, her body also glowing. He then picked her up, carrying her inside her room and laying her down, ordering a blood transfusion. He then walked into Yasu's room to see the reaper getting dressed.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Ms. Yasu!" he exclaimed. Yasu blinked before swiftly putting on her kimono and turning around to face Majin. She got on her knees and bowed to Majin.  
"Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I know she can be a handful." She stated, her indigo eyes welling up with years of unshed tears.  
"I-it's n-not a p-problem, b-but I-I t-think I-I h-have b-broken h-her." Majin replied, noticing how Yasu was bowed, like a subordinate to their superior.  
"Broken her? How?" Yasu asked, confused.  
"I told her about the real me." Majin replied, looking down at his shaking hands, "I don't blame her if she hates me now."  
"Majin, she doesn't hate you, believe it or not. She is just upset that you didn't tell her from the start and it is a lot to take in. She has been through so much since you fought, and the androids began annihilating everything and to make matters worse, these damned zombies appear. She just has a lot on her plate. A little piece of advice, give her some space, let her think and then approach her and explain everything from the beginning. Then slowly rebuild her trust in you. You're the only other person, besides the animals, that she's let past the barriers of her heart." Yasu stated, looking into Majin's red eyes and Majin saw where Luna got her exotic and ethereal beauty, a haunting beauty. "Plus, Luna now has more reason to hate death for what he did to me and now I carry his seed within my womb." She stated. Majin blinked before it clicked.  
"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" he shouts, almost screaming.  
"Yes, but not by my choice, but I won't kill it." Yasu replied, "It is innocent of its father's sins. It deserves a chance." Yasu replied, "I know Luna won't like it but she'll come around."


	4. Chapter 4

Yasu sighed and looked out her window, humming to herself, her hand resting on her stomach. She then looked at her currently sleeping and very ill eldest daughter. 'Live Luna. I can't do this alone. I did with you, because I have no choice. I don't want to lose you so soon after finding you again.' She thought, her indigo eyes filled with tears as she looked down at her sleeping daughter, who could only sleep to ease the pain she was currently feeling. She gently touched Luna's forehead, tears streaming down her face. 'I won't lose you. You are my full moon, you are my special child.' She thought.  
'Mom, when were you going to tell me you were pregnant?' Luna thought, entering into her mother's mind.  
'When you were strong enough to handle the news.' Yasu thought back in reply.  
'Well, I don't particularly care for having a baby sibling, but I will help you when I am strong enough to move around.' Luna thought, slowly opening her sapphire blue eyes, 'I just hope it is not anything like its father.'  
"It won't be Luna, we'll make sure of that." Yasu whispered, gently touching her forehead, tears streaming down her face. She then began to sing a lullaby, watching as her daughter slept. "You'll always be the moon in my life Luna." She whispered into the night air.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna groaned and coughed up a little bit of blood, looking down at her hands. She looked and saw Yang, getting the black demon dragon's attention and showed him her hand. Yang went and got Yin who then proceeded to go look for Majin. Luna began to get impatient and went to find Majin herself before she was blacked out on the floor of the hall. 'not again.' She thought. She felt arms pick her up. She wanted so badly to apologize to Majin for what she had said, but all she could manage was a weak moan and then a hacking cough. She then felt Majin lay her down and she felt his big hands on her face. She then felt a calming presence in her mind and she felt her chest easing off as far as the coughing goes. She then began to open her eyes and found herself staring into Majin's eyes. "M-Majin..."She could barely croak out his name.  
"It's ok Luna." Majin whispered. Luna weakly shook her head no.  
"N...no, it's not okay. I want to apologize f...for...a...all...the...s...s...stuff...I...s... s...s...said." She stated before another pain filled cough racked her body. She hated the fact she was stuttering but she felt better after saying it. She then looked up at Majin, blinking her sapphire blue eyes.

~A Few Days Later~  
Luna was sitting on a stool, looking at the vials, flasks and beakers. She was trying to make something that would fend off zombies and melt androids at the same time. She grumbled and put on Breaking Benjamin's I will not Bow as she continued to work with the volatile chemicals. She then began to hum along when she heard a knock, jumping, accidentally adding too much of one chemical, answering the door as it began to bubble and sizzle. She opened the door to see Ojin. "What?!" She asked, her safety goggles pulled down over her eyes and her respirator making her sound like Darth Vader. She was about to make another statement when...BOOM! She grunted and landed on Ojin.  
"Get offa me fly weight!" Ojin stated. Luna jumped off and almost did a happy dance when she saw the damage her negligence had done to the barren ground on the other side of the safe house, where she'd found an old shed to make her lab. She was giddy and was glad she'd taken the notes as she had been doing the experiment. "You're a mad scientist. You really are gonna get someone killed." Ojin stated.  
"Who asked you? That's one reason I come out to this old shed." Luna replied, looking up at the sky. She was giddy. "That explosion sure was a bitch slap, now if only I can minimize the explosion to where it only damages a certain area..." She looked and saw Majin before a feral grin crossed her lips, making her look like the Cheshire cat. She then felt her form shift and she made a mud pie, throwing it at Majin, hitting him directly in the chest.  
"OOF!" Majin grunted, looking down and then looking for the one who sent the mud pie projectile. He looked and saw a fox like anthro with ashen red fur and a white under belly in a black bikini and white lab coat with familiar blue eyes. He turned around, only to be pounced on, the anthro leaving paw prints on his shirt.  
"See you at the house, Majin!" came Luna's voice from the anthro's body! Majin couldn't help but stare as she ran towards the house with a grin on her lips.  
'Luna's an ANTHRO!?' He thought, trying to absorb that information as he watched her run to the house, her tails swaying as she ran as fast as she could into the back courtyard.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna sighed and sat on the roof of the mansion, letting the night breeze blow through her white hair. She looked, and in the pale moon light she saw a shadow. She then looked and saw what looked like a caravan behind the figure and they were carrying swords, spears, pikes, clubs and torches. She watched as the procession walked towards her general direction. She looked and saw a familiar face and she could believe her eyes. 'No fucking way! It's Raidon Takamoru, the thunder fiend.' She thought, looking at the handsome warrior in front of the line. She felt her ears perk up then droop. 'There's no way I would stand a snow ball's chance in hell at getting him to notice a weakling like me.' She thought, a blush gracing her cheeks at the thought of attracting the legendary bandit and Demon Overlord of the Thunder Fox Clan.

Raidon sighed and looked out over the desolate landscape, his eyes adjusting to the moonlight. He smelled something or someone on the wind, and he looked ahead, his ears perked forward. He looked and on top of a mansion sat a vixen and her scent was like an oasis for his nostrils. He then watched as she flash stepped and appeared right smack dab in the middle of the path, her white hair blowing in the wind. He couldn't help but be entranced by her and he gasped as he wound up on the ground, the woman pinning him to the ground with a sandal clad foot. He took this time to study her and he had to let a low whistle of admiration out and then he yelped, having been thrown against a boulder. "Nobles." The female growled as his body guards surrounded her, "Oh, This is how you fight? By sending henchmen to do your dirty work Raidon Takamoru? You really are a coward." Raidon felt something snap and he charged the female, knocking her to the ground. He grinned, thinking he'd won, but he was surprised when the female threw him off of her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, This is how you fight? By sending henchmen to do your dirty work Raidon Takamoru? You really are a coward." Raidon felt something snap and he charged the female, knocking her to the ground. He grinned, thinking he'd won, but he was surprised when the female threw him off of her.

Raidon grunted and looked at the female that had flipped him. He stood up, studying her. He had to admit she was pretty. He then looked into her sapphire blue eyes and then he noticed her eyes were flashing red, a sign of demon heritage. 'She has demon blood?' he thought, watching as she took on an offensive stance, her aura growing more powerful and demon like. He watched as she pulled out a sword, and the markings on it read, 'Reikei Ryuuga slayer of souls.' He then watched as the blade hummed. "You're one lucky dog, normally I don't reveal the sword this early in the battle." She held the sword out, a dragon beginning to take form, standing beside her, growling at Raidon, his crimson red eyes glowing with blood lust.  
"Can you even wield a sword that heavy?" Raidon asked, looking at the dragon, transfixed and slightly intimidated.  
"For me to know...and...YOU TO FIND OUT!" Luna exclaimed, flash stepping to the left and appearing beside him, taking out one of his bodyguards, her eyes glowing a malicious kind of glee. Raidon grunted as he found himself on the ground and he blushed when she straddled him. He was having trouble keeping his mind on the fight and trying to valiantly fight a hard-on but was failing miserably if the blush on his face was any indication. He then looked and saw...LUNA WAS BLUSHING TOO!?  
'Does she feel how hard I am? Or is she blushing because I am?' He thought, looking into her sapphire blue eyes. He felt a sense of disappointment when she got up off of him. He stood up and began to follow her. He swore to himself he was going to get her alone and just see how much of a warrior this little female really was.

Author's note: Yes, Raidon was extremely turned on when Luna bested him in the fight. His race, the lightning fox, if a male is bested by a female in a fight, she is seen as his equal and a possible mate. No one had ever bested him out of his kind, but for a fire fox like Luna to best him, it was an impressive feat.


	8. Chapter 8

Luna walked into the courtyard with Raidon following and she released Reikei from his weapons form and a 7'8" tall man stood beside Luna, dwarfing her. She smiled at Reikei and walked in side and when Raidon tried to follow he was thrown onto the ground in the courtyard. "Where do you think you're going?" Reikei hissed. Raidon growled and punched Reikei, only succeeding in pissing the giant dragon off. He grunted as he was thrown into the wall.  
"What's going on here?" Came a commanding voice.  
"This horn ball is panting after our desert flower." Reikei replied, looking at the interloper.  
"Then I'm joining in!" the man exclaimed.  
"If you're sure Majin." Reikei hissed, his forked tongue flicking slightly. Majin nodded and looked at Raidon.  
"What are your intentions?" He stated, glaring down at Raidon.  
"Are you her father?" Raidon asked, an air of arrogance about him.  
"Well, no but-" Majin started before he was rudely cut off.  
"Then it's none of your business what my intentions towards the young vixen are." Raidon replied, sneering, which pissed Majin off. Majin walked up and flicked Raidon in the forehead, sending him flying and then teleports to behind Raidon, striking him, sending him towards Reikei, who promptly kicked him back to Majin and so this kept up for two hours. Majin picked Raidon up by the collar of his kimono.  
"She is my best friend and cousin. Your intentions towards her are important to me since I've been her caretaker since she was young, twelve to be exact." Majin hissed, bashing his head against the wall, "You harm her, I won't hesitate to kill you fox." Raidon nodded his understanding and as soon as Majin put him down, Reikei knocks him to the ground.  
"And you'll be dinner for me and my siblings." he hissed, glaring at him. Raidon actually pissed himself because he was so afraid of the glare Reikei and Majin were directing at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Raidon groaned and opened his eyes to see indigo eyes staring into his golden eyes. "Well, looks like Majin and Reikei got you pretty good there. At least it wasn't Ojin, that would have been a bitch to try and heal." came a soft voice. Raidon looked and saw Luna rinsing out blood soaked rags. He blinked, looking to see a second woman behind her.

"Who is that?"Raidon asked, slightly on edge.

"I'd advise you to be careful what you say to and about my mother." Luna hissed.

"Who is Your mother?" Raidon asked.

"Yasu De Arlean." Luna replied. Raidon's eyes widened as he looks from Luna to Yasu and back again.

'Oh shit, then I'd better be careful.' he thought to himself, knowing that Yasu was known for her ruthless torture when she was on a job or someone had pissed her off.

Yasu sat at Raidon's bedside, glaring at him. 'Something about him has got me on edge. I'm glad Luna is out training with Majin, and I'm glad that their friendship remains strong.' She thought, watching him sleep, 'I will find out your intentions towards my daughter, and if I don't like it, I'll kill you myself.' She stood up and left the room, locking the door behind her.

Luna sighed and curled up on her bed, stiff from her training session with Majin. 'At least it wasn't Ojin, then I'd be almost broken, but I gotta hand it to Ojin, he knows how to fight as does Majin.' She thought. She curled up and was soon asleep. She then felt Comet, who was heavily pregnant with her second litter, at her back, her body temperature spiking to keep the both of them warm.

Raidon groaned and opened his eyes to see Yasu staring at him. "What?" he snarled. He yelped in pain as Yasu shocked him.

"I just want to ask you some questions and I want answers. If you lie, I'll know and it'll be even more unpleasant than the shock you just received." She hissed, her eyes glowing with malicious glee. Raidon whimpered and so the interrogation began. He grunted as he was electrocuted for not being truthful and he forgot that Yasu was psyhic.

Luna sighed and summoned Yin. 'You called?' Yin thought.

"Can we go flying?" Luna replied, looking at the white dragon. Yin nodded, kneeling and Luna climbed onto the dragon's back and then she saw Raidon approaching.

"May I go with you?" Raidon asked. Luna looked at Yin, who nodded.

"Fine, but no funny business." Luna hissed. She almost blushed as Raidon crawled on to Yin's back directly behind her. She was definetly blushing when he wrapped his arms around her as Yin took flight, going to an oasis.

Luna smiled as Yin landed and she got off, Raidon following and they watched as Yin dove into the water to cool down. Luna began to explore the oasis. She found a soft patch of grass and laid down. Raidon was off and about, exploring. Luna laid back in the grass, watching the clouds scuttle by. She felt her unexpected companion's presence and looked up at him. "What is it Raidon?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow slightly. Raidon scooted closer, looking into her sapphire/indigo eyes. He leaned down and gently connected their lips in a fiery kiss. He moaned as Luna surrendered to him, melting into his embrace. He knew he had her, so, he might as well have some fun with her. He let his left hand go up her shirt, caressing her satin soft skin as they made their way up to offer homage to her small but full breasts. He then caressed one of the slopes and was pleasantly surprised at how firm, yet soft they were in his hand. He grunted as he felt her lean into his touch and he pulled her shirt off over her head. He smiled at the sight of her blush. He leaned down and kissed her again, trailing his hands down lower until he reached her pants, which he proceeded to pull on playfully, causing her to moan out ever so slightly. He grinned a 'devil may care' grin as he slowly pulled her pants down her long legs, admiring her beauty. He then leaned in and claimed her lips in yet another passionate kiss. He stood up to his full height of 6'11" and looked down at his small companion, remembering what her mother and Majin'd said about hurting her, but his shaft was throbbing and if her scent was any indication, she wouldn't be able to resist his scent for very long. He began to strip, looking into her eyes, his golden eyes searching the depths of her indigo eyes. He came to her, gloriously naked and throbbing.

Luna watched as Raidon stripped, knowing he'd caught her scent. 'How long will I be able to resist? Two hours? That'll be if I'm lucky. I'm craving it as much as he's willing to offer it.' She blushed as she saw his throbbing shaft. 'It starts.' They both thought.  
'This is gonna hurt.' She thought.

Raidon looked at Luna's small, but well toned body, his lust apparent in his throbbing shaft. It was obvious that he hadn't had a woman in quite some time. He let his eyes roam down her body and he couldn't help the throbbing in between his legs. 'My god, she's perfect, even if she has scars, she's perfect.' he thought. He then knelt down beside her and began to take her bra and panties off, delighted in the feeling of her skin under his fingertips. His fingers skillfully traced lower, his golden orbs glowing a golden umber color as he looked into Luna's indigo depths.

Luna felt a blush grace her cheeks as Raidon's hands began to explore her body. She blushed as he spread her legs, situating himself between them, and she then noticed his throbbing member. She moaned, trying to brace herself, trying to ready herself for the pain that was inevitably about to come. She whimpered as he began to lower himself onto her and she winced, her inner muscles tightening around his swollen shaft.

Raidon grunted when he felt how tight Luna was. He began to move slowly, lifting her hips, setting up a rhythm, teaching her the ways of pleasure. He was pleasantly surprised when she caught on to what he wanted and soon the two were in a impassioned frenzy, trying to see who would climax first. Luna groaned, close to the edge. "RAIDON!" she exclaimed, hitting her climax, sending him over the edge.  
"LUNA!" Raidon bellowed, sinking his fangs into her neck, marking her as his. He climaxed, releasing all of his seed into her, some of it leaking out. He and Luna laid in the grass, exhausted, but content as they cuddled under the light of the full moon.


	10. Chapter 10

Raidon blinked his eyes, looking at his sleeping partner, taking in her disheveled appearance and an idea hit him as he slowly sunk under the covers, trailing wet kisses down her body. He stopped at her thighs, gently kissing them before he opened them and began to lick her opening, causing her to moan slightly. He continued licking, grasping her hips and holding her into place when he felt her arousal begin to make itself known to him(basically, he is trying to make her wet). He slowly made his way back up, spreading her legs a little wider, situating himself between her long legs, his shaft beginning to throb. He was about to enter her when he heard a knock on the door. He disregarded it and continued slowly entering her(big mistake).

Majin rushed down the halls, trying to find Luna. 'Luna, where are you? Your mother is almost in labor.' He thought. He saw Yin and knew Luna was around. 'Maybe she is in her room.' he thought, making his way to Luna's room. He saw that her door was complately closed, and he, being a gentleman of sorts, knocked. No answer. 'Is she asleep?' he thought. He was about to leave when he heard a moan coming from behind her door and he then heard two people breathing. He opened the door and he felt his blood begin to boil and he snapped, Ojin taking over. He reached out and pulled Raidon off of Luna and then he began to beat the living hell out of him. He then heard Yasu's faltering steps and heavy breathing.

"Majin...did...you...find Luna?" Yasu asked, stepping into the door way. "What the hell is going on?"

"He was trying to fuck Luna." Ojin hissed. Yasu saw red and she lunged at Raidon.

"Fottuto idiota! Dovrei battere la merda fuori di voi, anche per toccare mia figlia! E come, di grazia, hai intenzione di fare la cosa giusta? Che cosa succede se si rimane incinta? Gesù Cristo su una bicicletta! (You fucking idiot! I ought to beat the shit out of you for even touching my daughter! And How, pray tell, are you going to make it right? What if she gets pregnant!? Jesus Christ on a bicycle!

)" she exclaimed, delivering a punch to Raidon's jaw. She was about to deliver another one when she heard a thud. She looked and saw her daughter passed out on the floor, holding her nose, trying to stem the blood flow. "Luna! Oh my-" She gasped in pain as her water finally broke. She groaned and fell to her knees before a pained scream escaped her lips as she held her spasming abdomen with one hand, reaching for something to help her stand up with and then she felt Reikei lead her to a cot in Luna's room.

"Calm down Lady Yasu, Luna won't have you risking the baby or your life for that matter to beat up her partner. He's marked her, and he'll have to follow through with a mating ceremony to fully claim her as his, but anyone can object if they feel they have reason to." Reikei whispered. Yasu and Ojin nodded before Yasu let another pained scream out, causing Ojin to hold his ears and Majin to take back over. Yasu then nodded, beginning to push.

"Remind me to tell you why I am so protective of Luna Majin." she groaned. Majin nodded and sent for someone to help with the birth. By the time someone had come, Yasu'd given birth to a tiny baby girl, whom she properly name Lunaria Serena De Arlean.


	11. Chapter 11

Yasu slept, having been sedated by Reikei to help with the labor. She was resting for the first time since she'd found out that Luna was alive. She continued to sleep, feeling a presence in her mind.

Majin watched as Yasu slept, wondering what was going through her head. He felt his body go limp and he entered Yasu's mind, seeing how organized her thoughts were, but her memories were another thing altogether, and Majin was in for a surprise.  
~Yasu's memory~  
Yasu(before she had Luna and Lunaria) was running down the streets, her lithe body covered in black clothing, her scythe's blade gleaming in the blood red moon light. Her blue eyes bled red as she made her way towards where Death was currently fighting Huga no Vincent, the new fire fox overlord. She heard her comrades gasp and they knew the fight was about to get bloody because their blood witch was now with them. Yasu made her way up to Death. "Ah, you came sooner than expected, Yasu-chan." Death purred, his red eyes glowing.  
"What is the big idea going to battle on the night of the blood moon Death!?" Yasu growled, her eyes glowing dangerously. Death chuckled.

Vincent couldn't believe his eyes at the beauty standing by Death's side. 'I thought the blood witch would be an ugly old hag, but nooooo, she just happens to be a very beautiful young woman.' He thought, taking the time to study the reaper known as the blood witch. He walked out to the middle of the battle field and decided to call Death out. "Death, care to make a little wager?" He knew Death was a gambling man and that the blood witch was his most prized 'possession' namely his best reaper. He then knew he had Death's interest and despite the witch's protest, Death made his way to the middle of the battle field.  
"What do you have in mind boy?" Death purred, his red eyes glowing as his black hair blew in the wind.  
"I'll wager my soul against your top reaper in a battle. If I win, I get your reaper, and if you win..." Vincent stated, knowing he'd caught Death's attention.  
"I get your soul." Death replied. He and Vincent shook hands, walking back to their respective armies to prepare for this one on one fight. Needless to say, Yasu was pissed. She fumed as she strapped Death's armor onto him and she tightened the straps a little more than necessary, causing Death to look her in the eyes.  
"You bastard, if you lose this battle, I'll never forgive you! I am a reaper, not a mare to be bought and sold!" She growled, giving Death a good kick in the rear out of his tent and into battle.

Vincent grinned and rode up to Yasu, victorious. "You belong to me now witch!" he exclaimed, pulling her up in front of him on his stallion. He knew exactly what he was going to do to the witch when he had her alone. He felt himself harden at the thought of the witch providing him with an heir.  
~end of memory~

Majin felt Yasu's presence and he whirled around. 'I almost wish that night hadn't happened, but if it hadn't, I wouldn't have had Luna.' Yasu thought, her blue eyes looking into Majin's eyes.  
"So, in a ways you're glad and in a ways you're not?" he asked. Yasu nodded.  
'I was known as the blood witch because I could activate the Chaos realm with just a drop of my blood.' Majin then understood why she'd been Death's number one reaper.  
"So, you were dangerous?" he asked.  
'I still am dangerous Majin, don't forget that.' Yasu thought. Majin nodded and felt Yasu pushing him out of her head, almost as if she was trying to face her past alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Luna sat on the roof of the mansion, looking out over the horizion as the sun began to set, signalling a time to be inside, unless you were in a safe house behind thick walls. She heard a commotion and looked out over the desert like landscape. She saw a huge fox fighting off a horde of zombies, a wicked demon's wind blowing. She teleported to the fox's side, her hands glowing and on fire. She looked ans saw androids as well. 'Well fuck me and call me a monkey's dick.' She thought, the fire in her hands growing in size and power, as well as beginning to take on the shape of the oblivion dragon, or the hell dragon. "See ye never suckas!" Luna exclaimed, launching the oblivion dragon before she saw raidon's thunder wave hit some of the androids, temporarily stunning some of them, short circuiting others. She felt her lover's presence and looked at him, a small smile on her face before she began to feel a little funny, like she was in heat again. She then looked at Raidon and she knew she had a very capable lover, both in and out of bed.  
"You owe me, luna." Raidon teased.  
"I'll pay you back in bed, let's leave it at that." Luna hissed, making quick work of some of the androids, watching as the zombie's corpses burned to ash. She then looked at the fox, walking towards the safe house, the fox, who is named Raza, followed her. She gasped as she saw zombies approaching and everyone was freaking out. She gasped as Raidon and Majin got everyone onto an elevator and then into vehicles.


	13. Chapter 13

Luna blinked, watching as the safe house was swarmed by the zombies. She looked at her mate, her blue eyes wide and frightened. She shivered, tears beginning to form. "It'll be okay Luna." She heard Raidon whispered, holding her close to him, much to her mother's discomfort, but Yasu was currently busy trying to get Lunaria to stop crying.

"Mom, let me hold her right quick." Luna whispered. Yasu looked relieved and handed the crying infant to her older half-sister, and a miracle happened, Lunaria stopped crying. Raidon and Yasu blinked, watching as Luna held the currently sleeping infant to her. Luna looked at the sleeping baby girl.

'You look nothing like your father, more like me and mom.' she thought. She felt herself drifting off to sleep. She awoke when the caravan pulled to a stop. She awoke to Raidon shaking her gently. "hmmmmm?" She slurred, her eyes glowing a bright sapphire blue.

"We've stopped at a possible safe location and Majin is going to go check it out." Raidon whispered, scooping Luna up and getting out of the car. Luna looked up and saw the name of the building "Collingwood". She then grabbed her head as a vision of death and despair hit her, and she looked and saw Zoey wasn't around. She began to get nervous, getting a sinking feeling in her gut. She then saw Zoey walk out without Majin and the sense of dread just got stronger. She felt Raidon cuddle her, having caught whiff of her sudden fear.

Raidon blinked and wondered what had gotten his young mate so frightened. He cuddled her and felt her almost jump. 'She is really on edge.' He thought, getting her to cuddle with him. He almost succeeded in calming her down when Zoey walked up with a worried look on her face.

Luna blinked, looking at Zoey, sensing something was bothering her. She reluctantly disentangled herself from her mate and followed Zoey. She looked the other female up and down, trying to figure out what was worrying her. "Luna, this place doesn't feel right. Can you keep an eye on everyone while I go find and rescue Majin using a soul technique?" Zoey asked. Luna nodded, her eyes narrowed to slits, but she trusted Zoey to be the one to reach Majin. She watched as Zoey climbed in the tank and then she felt a chill and looked to see Zoey's soul(thanks to her demon heritage) going towards the double oak doors.

'Be careful Zoey, get Majin out of there.' She thought, her eyes now narrowed to slits, another vision hitting her. She held her head and screamed in pain as the vision assailed her. She felt Raidon scoop her up and gently hold her to him, murmuring soft words. "A-a H-horde!" Luna screamed, looking out beyond the boundaries of the vehicles to see a horde of Zombies coming their way.

Luna stood up and got into a fighting stance, having drawn Yang, the black demon dragon now thirsting for flesh and blood. She synced her mind with Yang and a weird thing began to happen. She began to transform! Her once white hair was now black and her blue eyes were now a reddish orange.

Rrrraaaaaaa!  
Awake at night you focus,  
On everyone whose hurt you,  
Then write a list of targets,  
Your violence lack of virtue.

Everyone gawked at Luna but she wasn't through transforming yet. Her skin, normally a sun kissed cream color was now a deathly pale. Her hair, normally white and down to her mid back, was now jet black and down to her calves. She was in black armor, but the armor resembled a dragon's armor and claws. Her eyes, once blue, were now a demonic reddish orange color. On her back were dragon wings. The wings themselves had a twelve foot span apiece, and they were neatly folded along her spine but were ready to take flight if the need arose. Her reddish orange eyes scanned the shocked faces around her and landed on Reikei's proud face. She then held up the sword. She put her hand over the blade and ran her hand over the length of the blade. "Dākudoragon o sakebu!" she hissed as the blade began to transform and becoming a sinister looking blade.

Leave us alone!  
You're on your own!  
Rrrraaa-Go!

We are breathin',  
While you're sleepin', go, (Go!)  
And leave us alone,  
The liars cheatin',  
Our hearts beatin', go, (Go!)  
And now you're on your own.

Raidon gawked at the sight of his mate and he sweat dropped at the sight of the blade. 'Can't be. It's the Dark Dragon Blade!' He htought. He knew then that Luna was of the DeArlean Clan, a born wielder of Dragon's power and capable of feats that would boggle a human or an ordinary demon's mind to even think about it.

Here's to your perfect weapon,  
Crack bones with blind aggression,  
Like birds whose wings are broken,  
You live without direction.  
Leave us alone!  
You're on your own!

Luna grinned. She knew only one or two of the group next to her and Reikei knew of the Dark Dragon blade. She closed her eyes and began to focus, the scent of rotting flesh and blood filling her nostrils. She felt her and Yang's mind fall more into a synchronized pattern of thinking and she knew what it was like to have the pride of a dragon warrior.

We are breathin',  
While you're sleeping, go, (Go!)  
And leave us alone,  
The liars cheatin',  
Our heart's beatin', go, (Go!)  
And now you're on your own.

She felt Yang's power surge through her and her eyes glowed with a demonic kind of glee. She then looked at her mate and her eyes searched his, telling him she doesn't have much of a choice and that she hadn't wanted to reveal this bankai form so soon, but her look told him she loved him, deeply.

GO!  
GO!  
GO!  
GO!  
And now you're on your own!

GO!  
GO!  
And leave us alone!  
_[Guitar Solo]_  
_[Laughing in background]_

Luna grinned and spread her wings, feeling the powerful muscles relax and contract with the simple movement. She was currently levitating in the air when she sent an attack towards the zombies. At first it looked like nothing happened, then where the zombies stood came flames in the shapes of many dragons. She then felt a presence and turned as a giant lizard jumped from the roof of the hospital, right at her. She tried to evade the claws, 15" in length but couldn't get away in time. She was slammed into the ground face first. 'That hurt.' She and Yang thought as one.

'Let me help you...' A velvety voice Luna recognized hissed.

'Doesn't look like I have much of a choice.' Luna thought.

'I'll show you how to use Yang to the fullest.' her hollow self hissed.

We are breathin',  
While your sleepin', go, (Go!)  
And leave us alone,  
The liars cheatin',  
Our heart's beating, go, (Go!)  
And now you're on your own.

Raidon blinked, trying to rush to help Luna when he felt a change in spiritual pressure. It was still Luna's spiritual pressure, but it had an edge of malice in it. He watched, shocked as the monster was blasted back and Luna stood, turning to face Raidon for a moment, revealing half of a hollow mask. And if looks could kill, the monster was in for it. Hollow Luna was out and she was PISSED!


	14. Chapter 14

Recap:

Raidon blinked, trying to rush to help Luna when he felt a change in spiritual pressure. It was still Luna's spiritual pressure, but it had an edge of malice in it. He watched, shocked as the monster was blasted back and Luna stood, turning to face Raidon for a moment, revealing half of a hollow mask. And if looks could kill, the monster was in for it. Hollow Luna was out and she was PISSED!

Luna's hollow form looked around the area, feeling the power of the demon dragon coursing through her blood. 'Heh, so this is what synchronization feels like?' She thought. She then looked and saw the reptile that had caused her vessel great pain. She then felt her rage, Luna's rage and yang's rage merge into one.

We're gonna burn your city,  
Gonna bring your system down.  
I'm gonna drown my pity,  
Turn this to a ghost town,  
And when you know there's nothing left,  
You're gonna run like all the rest.  
Pack your bags and turn your back  
on all the friends you had left.

She then took off flying, the powerful wings flapping gracefully with help from the powerful muscles and pinions. She grinned at the feeling of power coursing through her veins. 'Man, I have to hand it to my vessel, she's perfected the synchronization technique.' She thought, looking at the giant lizard like creature. She then felt rage and folded her wings stalling, going for a dive bomb type of attack. She grunted and flew back up after delivering a diving kick.

And it's time for us to live, yeah

It's my time,  
This is just a declaration of our vows (Whoa)  
We won't back down.  
It's my time,  
This is just your resignation from our lives (Whoa)  
We won't back down.

Raidon watched, horrified as Luna's darker self did the Dive kick. 'If my Luna gets hurt, that darker form will pay.' He thought growling. He then felt Yasu's presence beside him.

"Even though I don't approve of you and Luna as a couple, a little piece of advice. Trust her." Yasu stated, watching her daughter fight with all she had. She then summoned Oblivionis, the Hell Dragon. "Oblivionis, Mind Sync." yasu calmly commanded, her mind syncing with that of the hell dragon.

We're gonna drown your ego,  
You're the legend no one knows,  
You're an honest fake I know (You're an honest fake I know),  
So now I drown my pity,  
In a pool of sorrow and shame,  
Until the day I forget your name

And you gotta let me live, yeah

Yasu then went through the same basic transformation, except she had a scythe instead of a sword and her armor glowed a crimson red in the sunlight. Her wings had a twenty or thirty foot wingspan apiece and her eyes were a ghostly white and her skin was almost as pale as Luna's skin currently was. Her White hair was now a blood crimson red. Her glorious wings spread and she took flight, her armor glistening in the sunlight.

Luna looked up to see her mother and she let out a low whistle of admiration. She then began to fly higher before stalling and diving again. "Meteor Kick!" she exclaimed, hitting the thing in the head but it stood back up. "WHY WON"T YOU DIE!?" she shouted at the reptile.

It's my time,  
This is just a declaration of our vows (Whoa)  
We won't back down.  
It's my time,  
This is just your resignation from our lives (Whoa)  
We won't back down,  
We won't back down.

It's time to forget what makes me sick,  
Deep inside of me (deep inside of me)  
And it's time to forget what makes me sick,  
Deep inside of me, yeah.

And you gotta let me live, yeah

Raidon watched, horrified as Luna delivered a Meteor Kick, and the creature got back up again. 'She needs help!' he thought, his body shaking from the urge to go to battle. He then began to shift form. He then felt Majin and Zoey's presence. He looked towards the entrance to Collingwood to see Majin's weak and wounded form.

It's my time,  
This is just a declaration of our vows (Whoa)  
We won't back down.  
(hey hey hey hey _[repeated]_)  
It's my time,  
This is just your resignation, from our lives (Whoa)  
We won't back down  
We won't back down

Luna looked and saw Zoey leading Majin out of the building and did a graceful barrell roll, aiming for the monster's head. She hit the creature, but it still refused to go down. She went to make another attack and was knocked against the wall of Collingwood, where she coughed up blood. She screamed in pain as the creature stabbed her with one of its claws, about ten feet above where Zoey and Majin were exiting and the blood hit Majin's head. Majin blinked as a warm liquid hit hit head. 'I know I'm hurt, but no way I can have a head wound.' He thought. He looked up and his heart almost stopped. 'Oh god no. Say it isn't so!' everyone thought, seeing Luna pinned to the building by the monster's claws.

We won't back down

Raidon watched, horrified as his mate was pinned to the wall by the huge reptilian monster. He growled and transformed, noticing Majin was doing the same. He tackled the monster, unpinning Luna who fell to the ground with a dull thud. He growled as Luna lay on the ground in a crumpled heap, but barely alive. He grinned as Majin joined in the fight as did the others, except Yin, who now stood over Luna, her white scales glistening in the sunlight. Yin's form began to glow as she began to heal Luna and Yang. She watched as raidon and Majin fought and she felt Luna sit up. "Tell them to get out of the way..." Yin quickly did as she was told, and when everyone was out of the way, Luna opened her eyes and began to collect energy into her mouth, a fire ball forming. As she gathered more energy, the fire ball got bigger and bigger. 'HELL'S OBLIVION!" Yang and Luna mentally shouted before firing the blast hitting the creature. She and Yang seperated and Majin and Raidon and the others had to finish the monster off.

We won't back down.

Luna groaned, her world now fully black. She felt someone's gentle arms around her but she couldn't make herself open her eyes of lift her head, she was that weak.


	15. Chapter 15

Raidon sighed and held his sleeping mate to him as Yasu drove. He looked at her pain filled face and he wanted to kick himself. 'Why didn't I help her? Maybe then she wouldn't be so badly wounded now!' he thought, mentally belittling himself. He began to flash back to not even an hour before, after he and Majin'd destroyed the behemouth.

~Raidon's Memory~

Yin looked at the two males. "I've done all I can for her, but she needs medical attention." She hissed, "And her doctor lives several towns over, in a huge safe house." Raidon growled and cursed, gently picking his wounded mate up. He walked to the car and got in the back seat, holding his mate to him protectively. He fell asleep as the caravan began to pull out.

He looked at Yasu, who despite not really having a driver's license, drove like she'd been doing it all her life, although she was driving a bit too fast for comfort, but then again, they were carrying a wounded member of their team. He watched as she radioed Majin. "Majin, We're coming upon what used to be Las Vegas. Yin says the doctor is at the safe house in the center of town."

"Then that's where we go." Majin's voice crackled. Yasu nodded, continuing to drive.

~Reality~

Raidon sighed and held his severely wounded mate to him, whimpering at the thought he may have caused her untimely demise for not helping her sooner. He kept holding her, keeping pressure applied to the wound in her mid abdomen. He grunts as the car suddenly pulls to a stop and a Native American was standing there to greet them. He growled as Yasu opened the door and explained the situation to the man. "I'd be careful, he won't let you touch her or move her unless he is with her." Yasu warned. The doctor, upon a quick examination, quickly had Raidon bring her inside.

Raidon growled, pacing the waiting room, screaming at himself mentally for abandoning Luna. 'You fool! You were right there and yet you let her fight on her own! How dumb can you be!?' he mentally scolded himself. He saw the doctor come out, wipng his hands. "Well?" he asked, storming up to the doctor.

"She'll live. She just needs to recover in a safe environment." the doctor replied, "if you'd have waited a few more hours or a day, she would've been a goner for sure."

"Take me to her!" Raidon hissed, wanting to see for himself that Luna was alive and would live. The doctor nodded and led Raidon to a back room where Luna laid on a bed, her upper torso and head covered in bandages. He also saw Yang had also under gone the same treatment. He walked up to the bed and crawled into it, pulling Luna to him.

"I wouldn't move her too much or her wounds might reopen and the stitches will break." the doctor whispered, getting only a low growl from Raidon. He then left the room. Raidon gently nuzzled Luna's neck, earning him a soft groan from his wounded mate, earning him a soft groan from her. He held her close, resting her head on his chest as he gently sang a lullaby.

Raidon groaned and opened his eyes to find himself staring into the sapphire gems of his beloved. He felt his heart leap for joy with the fact that she was alive, but after that relief guilt came rushing in like a flood. He looked away, still mentally kicking himself for practically abandoning her. "Raidon, look at me." came Luna's soft voice, but he knew it for the command it was and he looked into her sapphire blue eyes.

"I didn't help you." He stammered, beginning to cry, "I DIDN'T HELP YOU WHEN YOU NEEDED ME MOST!" He sobbed into her chest.

"But you did Raidon. You got me down and you stayed by my side during all of this. You came , you were there, that's all that mattered." Luna softly murmured, keeping his head on her chest as she gently hummed softly.

"If you weren't wounded, I could think of something we could be doing." Raidon whispered, rather pervertedly in Luna's ear, causing her to squeak and he yelped as something bit him on the ass. He looked and saw what looked like a German Shephard but it also looked like a wolf of sorts.

"Kota, he's my mate, but you were right to stop his perversion because of me being wounded." Luna whispered, her eyes closing from the strong pain killer she was on as well as the sedative. Raidon looked at Kota, his eyes narrowed and he then realized Kota was looking at him in much the same fashion, as if they were sizing each other up, trying to psyche each other out.

Raidon sighed and watched as his mate went through another medical exam. He tapped his foot, beginning to get impatient. He wanted to have his mate all to himself while the others were out gathering supplies. He grinned when the doctor declared that she was fit for light or normal activities, nothing too strenuous. He pulled Luna close and kissed her, taking her to the room she'd been assigned to recover in because it provided some privacy.

Luna groaned as Raidon kissed her, gently laying her on the bed, stripping her of her clothing. She was about to protest when Raidon silenced her with a kiss. "What I have in mind for you, my moon princess, won't require any lifting at all." Raidon whispered, stripping his clothes off as well. He slid himself inbetween Luna's legs and easily slid himself into her tight sheath and he felt her nails dig into his shoulders. He began to move, Luna's body in perfect sync with his.

Raidon panted and held his sleeping mate to him, gently humming softly. He couldn't believe he'd gotten two glorious hours of love making in with his mate before she had to have a sedative and a mild pain killed. He smiled softly, knowing he'd emptied two loads into her. He didn't get why the doctor'd handed him condoms, but he'd just decided not to use them, knowing what he was aiming for, the condoms would've hindered. He smiled and held her close, closing his eyes, not caring if anyone saw them like this. He'd already claimed Luna as his, and she didn't have any objections to being his mate, so no one could object on the subject of her being too young. 'She's plenty old enough.' he thought, tightening his posessive grip on her perfectly round hips. He kissed her and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I just own my OCS**

Luna groaned, feeling nauseous. She made a run to the bathroom and barely made it in time before she lost what was left of her breakfast. 'Can't be...' She thought counting back, 'I'm three weeks late.' She thought. She felt a cold and wet nose touch her. She looked and saw Kota, Fang and Comet by her side. She sent a thought to Comet and Comet nodded, going to the doctor's office and snatching a pregnancy test before hightailing it back to the bathroom. Luna nodded her gratitude and set up the test. She waited three minutes before she looked at the thing, then drops it, screaming. Raidon came rushing in and picked Luna up, gently cradling his crying mate to him.

"What is it Luna?" he asked, his senses on high alert. He then noticed the slender object on the floor and bent down to examine it when Kota sat on it, literally sat on it as if to say, 'no way buster, you wanna know what's up, ask her.' Kota's golden eyes looked up at Raidon, as he was still sitting on the slender object. Raidon growled at Kota and Kota growled back at him.

Raidon carried Luna into the hospital room, holding her . "Luna what is wrong?" He was concerned for his mate. He felt her squirm and put her on the bed before he dropped her. He lifted her chin. "Tell me what is wrong my moon princess." He said, looking at her. It was soft, but it was a command and Luna looked up, tears forming in her eyes.

"You sure you want to hear it?" Luna asked. Okay, Raidon knew then that something was really bothering her. He pulled her close as she began to cry into his shoulder, her shoulders shaking from the force of the sobs. He gently rubbed her back, trying to calm Luna down, but the sobs kept coming, so he waited patiently, which wasn't his strong suit.

"Luna, Please tell me what's bothering you." Raidon whispered, tightening his grip around her waist.

"Raidon I'm-" She got sick again and threw up in the trash can beside the bed. She shuddered and looked at the vomit sniffling. She felt Raidon's hands rub her shoulders. 'He's gonna hate me.' She thought.

"Luna, just tell me what is wrong." Raidon whispered. Luna sighed and looked up at her incredibly handsome mate, who was a noble whereas she was a peasant.

'Here goes nothing.' She thought. "Raidon, I'm pregnant." She whispered. She heard a crash outside the door and knew someone had heard her drop that bomb. She then felt her mother's presence and knew exactly who had heard. 'Oh shit, Raidon better have enough sense to run.' she thought, 'Too late.'

Yasu growled at having heard those dreaded words leave her daughter's lips. 'Pregnant? My ELDEST daughter PREGNANT!?' She thought, quickly growling an oath before slamming the door open and knocking Raidon onto the floor, straddling him, trying to strangle him. "

Sei un idiota! Sto per ucciderti! Hai incinta! Accidenti a te!(You IDIOT! I'm going to KILL you! You got her pregnant! DAMN YOU!)" She growled, her eyes going red as her temper flared. Little known to anyone at the hospital, Majin was currently fighting for his very life when he heard Yasu's rage filled scream.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Bleach or Resident Evil, just my OCs**

Luna grunted and looked between her mother and Majin as Yasu told Majin what sent her over the edge. She then heard Majin talking to some of the humans and then heard them begin to attack him.

Alone at last we can sin and fight.  
And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,  
(Stay right here we can change our plight.  
Storming through this despite what's right.)

She ran out, followed by Raidon and Yasu to see Majin stabbed by his own Zanpaktou. 'NOOO!' She mentally screamed, her eyes bleeding ice blue as she lifted a bookshelf and hit one of the humans in the head, knocking them unconcious, only to have the others turn on her shouting, 'Kill HER!' and 'She's gotta KNOW!' She watched as one pulled Zoey's hair and Luna know it was about to get ugly.

One final fight for this tonight.  
Whoa-oh-oh  
With knives and pens we made our plight.

Raidon growled as one tried to attack Luna, only to be caught on fire as her nine tail tips each caught a different color flame. And he knew she was extremely pissed. He gawked as one of the human men tried to attack Luna and grabbed Luna's baby sister, pissing both Yasu and Luna off. Luna growled, her nails becoming claws and her canines getting longer as she saw her baby sister in danger.

'Big mistake.' Raidon thought.

Lay your heart down, the end's in sight.  
Conscience begs for you to do what's right.  
(Everyday it's still the same dull knife,  
Stab right through and justify your pride.)

Luna snarled as one male tried to grab her, only to have his throat slit by Raidon. Luna nodded gratefully, remembering her training back before Majin was Majin, back to when he was Kiba. She began to gracefully move about and dodge, knocking her attackers back, a sadistic smile on her face.

One final fight for this tonight.  
Whoa-oh-oh  
With knives and pens we made our plight.  
Whoa-oh-oh

Raidon watched, surprised at how graceful his mate had suddenly become, much to the dismay of the males who were currently trying to pin her down to have their way with her. He watched as some men over powered Zoey and he wished he could battle, but the look on Luna's face expressly forbade him interferring in her battle but he could fight one of his own. He then charged another male as the guy attempted to come up behind Luna. "You fight me." He snaled, his eyes bleeding red. He then looked at Luna, who was going all out MMA on the poor bastards who'd pushed her into a corner. 'Poor fools. Remind me not to piss her off.'

Well I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
(We tried our best. Turn out the light. Turn out the light!)

Raidon grunted as he was hit in the ribs. He grunted and watched as Luna darted behind an opponent, rendering them unconcious. He watched, horrified as she was stabbed in the leg with a hunting knife and Luna let a pained primal scream escape. Her claws glowed and slowly turned black, a sign of a deadly toxin in her claws had been activated.

One final fight for this tonight.  
Whoa-oh-oh  
With knives and pens we made our plight.  
Whoa-oh-oh

"THAT FUCKING HURT!" Luna shouted, running her hand through her assailant's chest, ripping out his heart, killing him instantly. She then squeezed on the heart, making it explode, blood splattering everywhere as her next opponent came up, and she was stabbed in her leg again, causing Luna to roar out in primal rage.

Well I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
(We tried our best. Turn out the light. Turn out the light!)

Luna growled and quickly poisioned the guy and felt Majin's inner battle. 'win Majin, Zoey needs you!' She went down to her knees, her blood soaking through her blue jeans as Yasu quickly applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. "I'll be okay mom." Luna then got a sinking feeling in her stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

A reason, a victim,  
A shining beacon in the sky.

Luna stood over Majin protectively, the others following her lead. She heard him begin to stir and she looked. "Majin, are you ok?" Leave it to Luna to be concerned for others even though she herself was wounded. She looked at him, her blue eyes an ice blue, a sign her power was still active, but something was off about her.

In yearn for what's missing,  
The power hidden in the night.

An Angel, a Demon, (a demon!)  
The parts you played on lonesome nights.

Raidon sensed a Hell's Door close by but it wasn't activated. He then sensed that something was wrong with his mate. He looked and entered her mind, only to swiftly pull out at the images he saw there. 'Oh my god, she's tapping her demonic powers yet still remains in control of herself.' He thought, his golden eyes widening in shock.

The damage, inflicted,  
The pain and lust they leave behind.

Never give in, (hey, hey)  
Never back down, (hey, hey)  
Never give in! (hey, hey, hey, hey)

Luna growled and watched as the humans got closer and she pulled out Yang. "Step any closer and your asses are capped." She hissed, her eyes narrowed and her fangs gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. She looked back at Majin, the strain of keeping her powers active for extended periods of time showing on her face as her body began to shake.

We're soldiers, in season,  
We can bring change before we die.

The tales of their beatings,  
To feel what lies beneath our eyes.

Raidon sensed his mate weakening and he looked at her, his eyes wide as she kept Yang pointed at the humans. "Don't come closer. Don't make me have to KILL you." Luna pleaded, her whole body shaking.

"SHE DEMON!" one human shouted, pulling out a 9mm and shooting her in her right leg, earning him a blood curdling scream. The man was about to shoot again when a dark dragon appeared and grabbed him, crushing him before swallowing.

Never give in, (hey, hey)  
Never back down, (hey, hey)  
Never give in, (hey, hey)  
Never back down, (hey, hey)  
When your life feels lost,  
(Fight against all odds!)  
Never give in,  
(Never back down!)

_[Instrumental]_

Luna panted as she slowly began to weaken. She then caught the smell of rotting flesh and looked. 'Oh no.' She thought. She then heard mechanical whirring sounds and a sinking feeling hit her like a ton of bricks. "ZOMBIES! ANDROIDS!" She screamed, alerting her comrades to the danger of what was coming before she sunk to her knees, a little weak from blood loss.

Never give in, (hey, hey)  
Never back down, (hey, hey)  
Never give in, (hey, hey)  
Never back down, (hey, hey)  
When your life feels lost,  
(Fight against all odds!)  
Never give in,  
(Never back down!)

Luna felt a bad feeling that things had just gotten worse. Unbeknownst to her, she was right and she was starting to get desperate as the others began to fight the new enemies.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Bleach or Resident Evil**

Luna groaned, watching as the others battled the horde of zombies and androids. She whimpered as she tried to move to fight, but the wounds in her leg prevented her from doing so. 'Damn, at this rate, I'll lose everyone near and dear to my heart.' She thought, looking around, the horror of the current battle sinking in. She screamed out in horror as her comrades were slowly backed into a corner. She felt something inside her whisper 'Call him...'

'Call who?'

'Call Him.' the voice hissed. Luna whimpered and held her head as she felt a strange surge of power coming forth and the ground began to shake. She blinked her eyes as an unfamiliar voice hissed 'You called?' in her head.

'Who are you?' She thought, a growl escaping her lips.

'Why my dear, I'm known to many as the prince of darkness.' the voice purred.

'Huh?' Luna thought, very confused. She then felt something in her react to the dark, but very charming presence that was currently speaking to her via thought.

'Just who the hell are you!?' Luna thought, growling.

'I am called by many names but I am fond of Lucifer, but I also answer to Beezlebub.' the presence purred, his tone slightly sadistic yet seductive.

'Get away from me!' Luna thought, growling under her breath. The presence chuckled, acting as if he was hurt.

'There is darkness in your heart.' he purred.

'Isn't there darkness in every heart?' she thought, growling.

'That may be true, but your darkness is unique.' Lucifer thought.

'You're the devil incarnate.'

'I'm the devil himself.'

Luna held her head, whimpering. She watched in horror as her mate was stabbed and she felt her dark half begin to stir, much to her dismay.

'Do it, call my name.' came that dark, seductive voice.

'No.'

'Would you want to lose your loved ones?' Luna whimpered as Raidon and Majin screamed in pain. 'Do it, call my name.' the voice purred.

'No.'

'You'll need my help.'

'No-' She screamed as a clawed hand went through her stomach. She felt her blood hit the ground and began to form a circle, a pentagram so to speak. She felt power course through her body and the words flowed out of her mouth.

"Darkness that binds,

Darkness that consumes,

Hear my plea..." She couldn't finish the spell as her blood flowed freely from her body and she was growing weak. "HELP ME SAVE THEM!" she screamed before passing out from the blood loss. She felt heat and she felt a presence beside her. She weakly opened her eyes to see that the pentagram made of her blood was on fire, but not just any fire. Oh no, it was Hell's eternal fire. She felt her vision become blurry. She could only see the outline of his face but she felt a seductive pull about him.

Raidon gawked, horrified at seeing the figure standing next to his mate's fallen body in the burning pentagram. He then looked at Majin, who was looking at the figure, confused. "What the-" Majin didn't finish before the figure knelt down and lifted Luna's face and Raidon snarled.

"That is the king of all demons, the prince of darkness himself. Not one you want to have as an enemy." Yasu whispered, also horrified. Majin blinked and watched as one of the zombies approached the pentagram, only to be set on fire and blown to bits.

Raidon growled, his rage building. "Hey prick, step away from MY mate!" he yelled, his voice lowering an octave. He felt his instinctual fear of the demon prince begin to kick in. "STEP AWAY FROM MY MATE!" Raidon growled, tensing, about to lunge when Lucifer turned, holding the weak and wounded Luna.

"Step down." He purred, "She summoned me. My business is with HER!" he purred, gently touching the creamy column that was Luna's neck. He gently brought his lips to her neck, gently kissing the sensitive skin at the base of of her throat, causing her to moan.

Raidon snarled and glared at Lucifer. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" He shouted, his eyes bleeding red. He just about lost it when Lucifer, rather gleefully, kissed the base of her throat again, causing her to moan out again, only enraging Raidon further.

"Your claim on her isn't exactly valid because you didn't bring her before your high council." Lucifer purred, nipping Luna's neck, causing her to moan softly, but Raidon heard it and his rage grew.

"STEP AWAY FROM HER!" Raidon screamed.

"Ah, Pride and Lust, with a little envy mixed in." Lucifer whispered, looking into Raidon's soul.

"Shut up." Raidon growled, "Step away from my mate."

"Tsk. You have no claim on her boy." Lucifer stated. Raidon charged at Lucifer, only to be severely burned. He growled, knowing the circle was made by Luna's blood and would be completed once the contract was made.

"What do you want!?" he growled.

"My business is with the one who summoned me, pup." Lucifer hissed, getting agitated by Raidon's posturing.

"She's wounded!" Raidon snarled.

"Finally you bring up a valid point."

"Then heal her."

"You know I have a price."

"What's your price?" Raidon asked, his hair standing on end.

"The child she carries." Lucifer purred, knowing Raidon's pride was almost shot.

"But..." Raidon knew that he was in a tight place.

"Tick tock, the jewel in my arms doesn't have much longer." Lucifer chimed, his tone mocking Raidon.

"Heal her!" Raidon shouted. Lucifer grinned and healed Luna, who opened sapphire blue eyes. Lucifer gasped softly.

"You called me?" he purred.

"It would seem so." Luna stated.

"Well, what is it such a gem wants?" Lucifer purred, causing Luna to blush.

"Help my friends get rid of the zombies and androids." Luna whispered.

"You know my services have a price." Lucifer purred.

"What is your price?" her innocent eyes asked.

"You. Your heart, body, mind and soul." Lucifer purred.

"LUNA! DON'T DO-" Raidon couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'll do it." Luna stated, causing a grin to come onto Lucifer's lips.

"Then it's done." he purred, standing up, the pentagram disappearing. Raidon rushed up to Luna and shook her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!? YOU'VE JUST SOLD YOUR SOUL TO THE DEVIL!" Raidon shouted, shaking her, bringing back memories of what had happened with Death. She reacted quickly, slapping him, hard.

"You know I don't like being shook or handled roughly, Raidon." She hissed, her eyes narrowing, which Raidon slowly began to back off, knowing full well what Luna was capable of when she was pissed. He knew then that she'd heard of some of his flings, and that he had at least two more children by females who were of noble birth and in the runnings to be Raidon's mate. She watched as Lucifer finished off the zombies and androids before picking her up, opening a portal, and disappearing, much to Raidon's chargrin. Lucifer chuckled and walked into his chambers, placing Luna on his bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Me no own Bleach or Resident Evil**

Luna moaned softly and tossed, her hand landing on a chest. She heard a grunt and thought it was Raidon until she felt the heat. 'Wait, that ain't Raidon...' She thought as she opened her sapphire eyes to see Lucifer and then she remembered.

"Hello my dear." He purred, looking into her sapphire blue eyes.

"I have a name..." She slurred, yawning and stretching.

"And that is?" Lucifer purred, looking into her sapphire eyes.

"Luna." Luna replied, yawning tiredly and curling back up to sleep. She felt Lucifer's gaze on her but she slowly fell back asleep, tired due to the baby she was currently carrying.

Lucifer sighed and watched the vixen sleep when he felt a dormant side slowly begin to awaken from a long slumber. He leaned down and whispered, seductively, "Dream of me my vixen." He then walked out of his chambers and to the council room, and once seated upon his throne, began to hold court. He found his mind wandering back to the sleeping vixen when he felt a power spike. He knew who it was but the council of advisors didn't. He got up and walked out of the throne room and walked into his chambers to see Luna crouched down on the floor, her nine tails swaying in agititation. He watched as one of his council members walked up and tried to touch her, only to be burned by black flames. "YOU LITTLE WENCH!" he exclaimed, moving to slap Luna when Luna grabbed his arm and moved swiftly behind him, bending his arm back as her demonic power began to flow, traces of her human ancestry slowly disipating as her sapphire eyes began to bleed red.

"You shouldn't attack a female who is bearing kits, or it may be the last thing you ever do in your cursed existence." Luna hissed, her normally soprano voice had dropped half an octave and danger poured from the very core of her being. "I could easily break your arm, rip it off or kill you, but i'll stick with dislocation." She smirked, popping the demon's arm out of socket, causing him to scream out in pain and Lucifer to chuckle ever so slightly.

'She's gotten the general jist of what demon power is, but she hasn't reached her full potential.' he thought, walking out of his chambers and to the bath. 'I'll definetly be keeping her around.' He slid into the bath and ordered for her to be sent to him.

Luna sighed and walked into the bathing chambers, wearing a robe. She walked up behind Lucifer. "You summoned me?" she asked, her voice softly, but curious. Lucifer turned and looked at her before disappearing and reappering behind her, removing her robe to reveal sun kissed cream colored skin and the scars. He gently pulled her to him, her frame was a surprisingly perfect fit against his own well toned body. He felt his blood run down to his shaft and he felt himself become hard. He picked her up and walked into the water, gently putting her down, letting her adjust to the hot water. He sat down and pulled Luna against him, marveling at how well she fit against him, as if made for him, just for him and him alone, but his lust was making itself known to Luna via a hardened shaft. He leaned down and claimed Luna's lips in a hard, lust filled kiss. He grunted as Luna briefly struggled but he quickly overpowered her as he pinned her against the wall. He heard her groan and he knew he had her for the moment. He picked her up and teleported to his chambers, once again laying her on his bed.

Watching her  
Strolling in the night so white  
Wondering why  
It's only after dark

Lucifer licked his lips as he looked over Luna's body, his blood running hot through his veins. He began to get excited, even as she tried to escape him. He knew she was going to be a challenge to tame, but he was up for it. He kissed her with another hard, lust filled kiss, which quickly became gentle when it was met with little or no resistance at all.

In her eyes  
A distant fire light  
Burns bright  
Wondering why  
It's only after dark

Luna groaned softly as Lucifer kissed her again. She tried escaping, only to be overpowered, so she just surrenedered to him. She felt his hand roam her body and she shivered. Part of her, the human part, hated this and wanted her to make him stop his advances right then, but the other part, the demon and currently the stronger part, enjoyed the attention and wanted to urge him on. She moaned as his lips trailed kisses lower to her neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin at the base of her throat. She gasped as he fondled her breasts.

I find myself in her room  
Feel the fever of my doom  
Falling falling  
Through the floor  
I'm knocking on the  
Devil's door

Lucifer groaned as he felt Luna's momentary hesitation and he decided to push her a little further. He trailed wet kisses down her neck, stopping at the base of her throat to nibble on the sensitive skin there as his hands fondled her breasts. He felt his shaft begin to throb and he situated himself over her and slowly began to enter her, causing her to scratch and claw at his shoulders and arms.

In the dawn  
I wake up to find her gone  
And a note says  
Only after dark

Lucifer groaned as he began to move, pulling Luna's hips up towards him. His lips claimed hers in a lust filled kiss and he slowly kissed lower, stopping at Raidon's mating mark. He clamped down, his mark appearing and overriding Raidon's claim on the vixen.

Burning burning in the flame  
Now I know her secret name  
You can tear  
Her temple down  
But she'll be back  
And rule again

Luna groaned and held onto the demon prince, her sapphire eyes almost black in color as her demon blood began to override her human soul. "That's it, just ride it out my dear..." Lucifer purred in her ear. He held her to him as his climax and her own, although she wasn't willing to admit it, began to build. He gasped as his climax sent him over the edge, triggering her own climax.

In my heart  
A deep and dark  
And lonely part  
Wants her and waits for  
After dark

Lucifer chuckled and held the currently sleeping vixen to him. "Don't forget who you belong to now." He purred, gently kissing his mating mark then her lips as he decided to let her sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Bleach or Resident Evil nor do I own the song I used. I only own my OCs**

Automatic _[echo x3]_  
Automatic _[echo x3]_

Luna groaned and looked out the window. She felt tears begin to form. She felt a presence and looked. She couldn't believe her eyes. 'Majin...'she thought, the tears falling, 'Please save me from this hell, get me out of here.' She heard clashing and looked to see Majin standing before her. She felt her knees go weak and collapsed, Majin catching her. Luna opened her eyes to see that Majin was in his hollow form, but she was watching a nasty battle between Majin and Lucifer.

You're automatic and your heart's like an engine,  
I die with every beat.  
You're automatic and your voice is electric,  
Why do I still believe?  
It's automatic, every word in your letter.  
A lie that makes me bleed.  
It's automatic when you say things get better.  
But they never...

Luna groaned as Majin held her to him in a fatherly fashion. "Majin...I'm...so...sorry...My demon side..." Majin gently quieted her down, holding her close as he ran. She then heard what sounded like an enraged scream coming from inside Majin and she knew then that her demon half was no longer inside of her.

There's no real love in you.  
There's no real love in you.  
There's no real love in you.  
Why do I keep lovin' you?

Raidon nervously paced as he waited on Majin's return. He felt his heart kick into high gear when he saw Majin approaching and in his arms was his mate. He rushed out to meet them and gently took her from Majin, cradling her bruised and battered body to her. "Luna, my Luna..." He whispered, kissing the top of his head.

It's automatic counting cars on a crossroad.  
They come and go like you.  
It's automatic watching faces I don't know.  
Erase the face of you.  
It's automatic.  
Systematic.  
So traumatic.  
You're automatic

Raidon held Luna to him as he climbed into the back seat of the hummer and he held her close, his heart rate slowing down and he saw that his mark had disappeared. He bent his head down and gently bit down on her neck, reesthablishing his mating mark. He watched as she stirred and looked at the tank in front and he heard her whisper 'Thank you Majin, my dear cousin.' before she went back to sleep.

There's no real love in you.  
There's no real love in you.  
There's no real love in you.  
Why do I keep lovin' you?  
Automatic.  
Automatic.  
Automatic.  
Automatic.

Raidon sighed and held Luna to him. He knew he owed her an explaination for his past actions and he hoped he could make it up to. 'She's the only female I have ever felt this strongly for.' He thought. He had never dreamed that he'd find the one he'd want to settle down with and that she'd be a fire fox. 'Never in my wildest dreams, would I have imagined to have a mate so loyal, even if her demon half wasn't.' He thought.

Each step you make.  
Each breath you take.  
Your heart, your soul.  
Remote-controlled  
This life is so sick.  
You're automatic to me

There's no real love in you. _[x6]_  
Why do I keep lovin' you?

Luna awoke and saw Raidon asleep with his head on hers and she felt content, but she had to tell him what had happened. She gently shook him. "Hmmm? What is it Luna?" Raidon asked, opening his beautiful golden eyes.

"I have to tell you something." Luna whispered.

"Can't it wait until morning?" Raidon slurred, yawning, revealing perfect fangs.

"I guess, but it is important." Luna replied.

"I also have something to tell you as well." Raidon whispered, "After we rest." Luna nodded and closed her eyes.

Automatic (there's no real).  
Automatic (love in you).  
Automatic (why do I).  
Automatic (keep lovin' you?).  
Automatic...

Raidon slept as the doctor drove. He began to dream and sat up in a cold sweat. 'Just a nightmare.' he thought, hoping what he had to tell Luna wouldn't crush her faith in him.


	22. Chapter 22

Raidon sighed and held his mate to him. 'hhhhhhmmmmmm, Raidon?' he heard her coo in her sleep. He pulled her close, tears filling his golden eyes.

I open my lungs dear  
I sing this song at funerals... no rush.  
These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
Baby boy you've held so tightly,  
This pain it visits almost nightly  
Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch.

I will await dear, a patience of eternity, my crush.  
A universal still.  
No rust.  
No dust will ever grow on this frame,  
One million years, and I will say your name.  
I love you more than I can ever scream.

Luna groaned and opened her eyes to see tears in her mate's eyes. She instantly became concerned. "Raidon?" she whispered, her voice laced with concern. Raidon looked up into Luna's eyes, and he noticed the concern in them. He laid his head on her chest and began to cry, clinging to her, like a lifeline, hoping she wouldn't turn him away after he told her of his past.

We booked our flight those years ago,  
I said, "I love you, " as I left you.  
Regrets still haunt my hollow head,  
But I promised you I will see you again, again.

Luna sensed that Raidon had something to tell her, but she wanted him to cry on her shoulder. "Raidon, whatever is eating you up, you need to get it off of your chest, my love." She stated, gently kissing the top of his sun bleached hair.

"You'll hate me." Raidon whispered into the still night air.

"Try me. My Demon side was the one who gave me to Lucifer because Lucifer had manipulated her into giving my body to him. He slept with me and I hated it." Luna whispered, looking down, tears falling until she felt Raidon gently lift her face and kiss her. She groaned and kissed back.

I sit here and smile dear.  
I smile because I think of you and I blush.  
These bleeding hollow dials... this fuss.  
A fuss is made of miles and travels  
When roadways are but stones and gravel.  
A bleeding heart can conquer every crush.

Raidon sighed and began to tell Luna of his past. He looked into her eyes and noticed that she was listening to him. He felt tears sting his eyes as he told of of his wilder days, of his one night stands, of how he'd leave a girl the moment he'd find out she was possibly pregnant, how he didn't want to be tied down by that burden, until he'd met her and she bested him in the fight they had when they'd first met. "I want to settle down with you, Luna. I want that more than I've ever wanted my own freedom." He murmured.

We booked our flight those years ago  
You said you loved me as you left me.  
Regrets still haunt your saddened head,  
But I promised you that I will see you,

We booked our flight those years ago  
I said I loved you as I left you  
Regret's no longer in my head,  
But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, I'm home again, again, again.

Luna smiled softly, looking into his eyes. "Welcome home my love." was all she said.

I'm home again.

She then looked out the window and her eyes widened in horror.

**I don't own Bleach or Resident Evil or the song I used just own my OCS**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Bleach, Resident Evil or the Song 'Issues' just own my OCS**

Luna watched as Majin climbed out of the tank and made his way towards the androids and zombies. 'You better be careful cousin. Zoey'll want you back in one piece and so will I.' Luna thought, beginning to shake at the feel of a huge spiritual pressure she was beginning to feel.

This is the death of me  
I feel it constantly  
Just like an enemy  
That wants to see me bleed

Raidon looked down at his mate and wondered what had made her so scared. He'd saw Majin climb out of the tank. He knew Majin was doing this for their safety. He looked at his mate and saw that she was shaking and looked like she'd seen a ghost.

So I try to be silent, but my words, they explode like hand grenades  
I just gotta stay calm, before I let this time bomb blow up in my face

"Doc, could you go a little faster?" Raidon asked, knowing that trouble was coming when Luna looked or acted this way. He'd been with her long enough to be able to read her. He held her protectively to him as he then felt the huge wave of spiritual pressure.

These issues pin me to the floor  
These issues are my overlord  
I feel so dominated  
These issues, they choke my like a noose  
Issues, they choke me like a noose  
Issues, they choke me like a noose

Luna whimpered, now frightened by strong sense of despair that was currently pressing on her chest. "Raidon, what do we do? We've got to help Majin!" she exclaimed. She felt Raidon's grip tighten and she was stilled.

"We'll be helping him by getting to safety and staying away from the battle. He went alone so that we may make it to safety." Raidon whispered, holding his trembling mate to him.

"I thought you and Majin didn't get along?" Luna whispered.

"He almost ripped me in half for not getting to you to stop your demon side from making the deal, but he and I came to an agreement." Raidon replied, "And I'm keeping my end of the bargain." He gently kissed her, momentarily distracting her.

The hounds of Hell, they cry  
That's how they get to me.  
Inject my head with lies  
The pain's astonishing

Like a brick or a stone  
Slowly crushing my bones,  
Sendin' me to my grave  
And it's just a fake  
This life that I made,  
I'm goin' insane

Luna sighed and held onto her mate. "I trust Majin to come out, even if he doesn't come out unscathed, I trust him to pull it off." She murmured, "I've known him a long time, and I know how much he hates the androids and zombies. He feeds on hatred, and all of us hate those things, so we're gonna have to root for him and hope for the best." Raidon nodded, knowing she'd gotten to the heart of the issue.

These issues pin me to the floor  
These issues are my overlord  
I feel so dominated  
These issues, they choke my like a noose  
Issues, they choke me like a noose  
Issues, they choke me like a noose  
Issues  
Issues, they choke me like a noose

Luna groaned as Raidon picked her up off of the ground at the White House because her knees were weak from that huge spiritual pressure. She then looked in her bag and took out an egg and grinned. Raidon's eyes widened to saucers. "A-A DRAGON'S EGG!?" he exclaimed.

"Not just any dragon egg. This one has been feeding off emotions from the time it was laid by Celestia." Luna replied, laying the egg down, "And it is my job as a De Arlean to find it a suitable master, and looks like Majin is it. It's reacted to his spirit energy and hatred of the zombies." Just as she said that, a red dragon with black eyes came out of the egg.

"Oblivion, go help Majin in any way you can! He is your master and needs your help." Luna murmured. Oblivion chirped and flew off towards Majin, more than doubling in his size.

These issues, pin me to the floor  
These issues, are my overlord  
I feel so dominated  
These issues, they choke me like a noose  
Issues, they choke me like a noose  
Issues, they choke me like a noose  
Issues, they choke me like a noose  
Issues, they choke me like a noose

Oblivion roared and made his way towards Majin, seeking to protect his master. His body was big, but graceful. His powerful wings flapped, creating mini tornadoes that tore through zombies and androids alike. He then landed beside Majin, nudging him.


End file.
